The Little Aristocat
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of "The Little Mermaid" Cast: * Ariel - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Eric - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Flounder - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Sebastian - Dale (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Scuttle - Louie (The Trumpet of the Swan) * King Triton - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Ursula - Kismet (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: The Luck Stops Here) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Mepps and Mole (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Grimsby - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Max - Plato (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers; To the Rescue) * Ariel's Sisters Played by: # Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) # Mittens (Bolt) # Becky Thatcher (Tom Sawyer; 2000) # Princess Ava (Puppy in My Pocket) # Charlamange (Pound Puppies: The Legend of Big Paw) # Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Harold the Seahorse - Timon (The Lion King) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Alley Cats (The Aristocats) * Glut the Shark - Crocodile (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Kiwi's Big Adventure) * Jig Dancing Sailors - Dogs (Oliver & Company) * Sailors during Storm Played by: # Alley Cats (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) # Ants (A Bug's Life) * Carlotta - Rosita (Sing) * Washerwomen - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers), Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) and Goose (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * Chef Louis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Ursula as Vanessa - Bagi (Bagi, the Monster of Mighty Nature) * Priest - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) Cast Gallery: Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Ariel Thomas O'Malley in The Aristocats.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Eric Kimba-young-kimba-the-white-lion-1989-4.74.jpg|Kimba as Flounder Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers-0.jpg|Dale as Sebastian louie-the-trumpet-of-the-swan-2.82.jpg|Louie as Scuttle Tom in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Tom as King Triton Kismet 2.jpg|Kismet as Ursula Mepps-0.jpg|Mepps as Flotsam Mole-0.jpg|Mole as Jetsam Red in The Angry Birds Movie-0.jpg|Red as Grimsby Rosita-0.jpg|Rosita as Carlotta Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Chef Louis Plato (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Plato as Max Timon in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Timon as Harold the Seahorse Mewsette as Winifred.jpeg|Mewsette as Attina Mittens.jpg|Mittens as Alana Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Aquata Princess Ava.jpg|Princess Ava as Adella Charlamange.jpg|Charlamange as Arista cleocatra-tom-and-jerry-kids-67.7.jpg|Cleocatra as Andrina Bagi.jpg|Bagi as Ursula as Vanessa The White Rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.jpg|White Rabbit as Priest Scenes: #The Little Aristocat part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles #The Little Duchess Part 2 - Alvin's Concert ("Daughters of Tom") #The Little Duchess Part 3 - Duchess at the Sunken Ship #The Little Duchess Part 4 - Duchess Meets Polly #The Little Duchess Part 5 - Esmeraude Watches Duchess #The Little Duchess Part 6 - "Part of Your World" #The Little Duchess Part 7 - To the Surface #The Little Duchess Part 8 - Storm at the Sea #The Little Duchess Part 9 - Thomas O'Malley is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") #The Little Duchess Part 10 - "Under the Sea" #The Little Duchess Part 11 - Duchess' Hidden Treasure #The Little Duchess Part 12 - Esmeraude's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") #The Little Duchess Part 13 - In Thomas O'Malley's Kingdom #The Little Duchess Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") #The Little Duchess Part 15 - A Tour Of The Kingdom #The Little Duchess Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" #The Little Duchess Part 17 - Esmeraude Takes Change #The Little Duchess Part 18 - The Wedding Ship #The Little Duchess Part 19 - The Sun Sets #The Little Duchess Part 20 - Esmeraude's Wrath #The Little Duchess Part 21 - A Happy Ending #The Little Duchess Part 22 - End Credits Category:Duchess Productions Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof